Winter Chills Can Lead To Love
by Alice Nagata
Summary: Amu and Tadase have to share a bed during winter vacation. Does Amu change her love interest? One-shot. Read to find out!


Hey everyone! Yes I took a break from The Rivalry on The Island and The Boy With Sapphire Eyes and I decided to write a one-shot now! I'm not sure why I wrote this. It kinda just came to me. So I hope you enjoy and let's get on with it!

A Winter Chill Can Lead To Love

Amu lay uncomfortably in her bed. Her and the Guardians were at Kukai's grandfather's house again for another winter vacation. They decided not to all sleep in one room and to get different rooms. The house had 4 bedrooms; **(A/N Dang! That's a lot!)** 1 for Kukai's grandfather, 2 with bunk beds and 1 with a Queen size bed. Yaya and Rima immediately ran to one of the bunk bed rooms while Nagihiko and Kukai ran for the other. That just left Amu and Tadase by themselves, in one bed.

Amu, apparently not liking this after Ikuto became her boyfriend immediately said that they split the bed in half. So while Tadase lay comfortably in the middle of his half, Amu was freezing to death on the very edge of her side.

"Amu-chan, you should really move closer to Tadase-kun" Ran said in a worried tone.

"Yeah you'll freeze if you stay here," Miki added.

"Desu" a sleepy Su added.

"I'm all right guys it's fine" Amu said grumpily. Ran, Miki, and Su went back to their eggs while Miki went back to sleep with Kiseki using his cape as a warm blanket for both of them.

As a matter of fact, Amu was already freezing. She had been freezing for the last 2 hours while trying to keep her eyes shut until morning. Her tank top and panties didn't help her fight the cold. The thin blanket over her didn't help either. She looked at the clock. It read 2:53. She turned over for the millionth time and saw Tadase sleeping so softly. His blonde hair was so soft and his bangs fell over his closed eyes

'_He looks so cute like that,'_ Amu thought. _'Wait, what am I thinking?'_ She turned over again to look at the window. _'I'm in love with Ikuto,'_

"Ne?" Amu whispered shakily looking at the light snow falling down. **(A/N "ne" is Japanese for right so Amu is saying, "I'm in love with Ikuto, right?")**

She tossed and turned again, but this time accidentally kicking Tadase's leg and he began to stir, Amu, being frightened quickly turned over to hide herself. So when Tadase opened his eyes, he found a shivering Amu with her back towards him in only a tank top and underwear.

"Is something wrong, Amu-chan?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She yelped, but turned over to him and said,

"N-Nothing's wrong, Tadase-kun. I'm just a little bit..." She started

"A bit what?"

"A bit…cold" Amu said the last word in a whisper so hopefully Tadase wouldn't

"If you were cold you should've just told me, Amu-chan" he said while moving one of her bubblegum pink bangs out of her face. A small blush rose on her cheeks, but it was so dark that she didn't even notice it herself.

"It's ok Tadase-kun, I think I'll be fine," Amu said while turning back over to get some sleep.

"Ok but if you need anything, I'll always be here for you, Amu-chan" Tadase said sweetly going back to sleep also. She felt a little tired, but his last words lingered in her head.

'_I'll always be here for you, Amu-chan'_

'_Amu-chan sound better that just Amu' _Amu thought comparing Tadase to Ikuto. She thought about all of the times she had with Ikuto and Tadase.

---

_Flashbacks~_

"_There is one girl I like" _

"_And who is that?"_

"_You"_

_---_

"_As I started spending more and more time with you, I realized that Amulet Heart was just a part of you. So Hinamori-san, will you let me fall in love with you?"_

_---_

Amu recalled more memories of both of them and then mad a decision. She turned over and snuggled close to Tadase, She put her head in his chest and began crying.

'I'm sorry Ikuto, but Tadase-kun is the only on I can really depend on now.' Amu thought while tears were rolling down her cheeks faster. Tadase felt her close to him and placed his hands over her back, holding her tightly. He thought that he heard her say very faintly,

"I love you Tadase-kun"

All he did was smile and say, "I love you too, Amu-chan"

So did you guys like it? It was just a little idea I had, that's all. Well R & R and if you have any suggestions for stories I should write for Shugo Chara! please comment! So until next time,

Ja Ne!, Alice-chan~


End file.
